Some fairy tales come true
by A55
Summary: What happens when our main character Scarlett runs away from home and wishes HERSELF away to... Fairies?
1. Arguments, Fairy Tales, and Wishes

_**I do not own any character, settings, items, etc from the 1986 movie, Labyrinth! I do own Scareltt, and other original characters and plot. Please enjoy and review :)**_

* * *

Here we go again... The yelling. The screaming. And I was _sick_ of it all.

I sighed as I started packing my bags with what I needed. Water, change of clothes, first aid kit, non perishable snacks, and a book.

A book my grandmother had given me.

The book has a ton of fairy tales that she has written. My favorite one that she would tell me over and over again was about a young girl that wishes away her brother to goblins and has 13 hours to get him back.

**"The King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl and given her certain powers. So, one night, she called on the goblins for help. "Say your right words", the goblins said, "and we'll take the baby to the Goblin City, and you'll be free. "**

The first time I heard that story was when I was very little.

_**"Grandma, I'm gonna wish my self away to the goblins. I wanna have adventures like the girl in the story." I looked up at the old lady with a big grin.**_

_**Her face showed panic. "Scarlett, NEVER wish yourself or ANYBODY away to goblins, no matter what. do you hear me?" Her voice was stern but not angry. She started coughing.**_

_**"Mother!" My mom ran into the room and put her arm around the fragile women. "It's time to take your medicine mom. Scarlett it's time to go to bed, okay? Say goodnight to your grandmother." **_

_**"Night grandma. And I promise I won't wish myself or anybody to the goblins." I hugged my grandmother and showed her an innocent smile of a young child.**_

_**She showed me a smile, and I ran to my room and drifted of to peaceful dreams. **_

A year later my grandma was at her deathbed. I went into the room my grandma was on and looked at her with tears streaming down my face.

_**"Don't worry, love. I'll be OK." She gave me a weak smile. "I want you to promise me something before I go, okay?"**_

_**"Yah." I nodded. I started sobbing.**_

_**She stretched arms wide, and I ran into them, hugging her with all my love, but not enough to harm her.**_

_**"Promise me again that you will never wish yourself or somebody else no matter what." she whispered soft enough that my ears were the only ones to hear. **_

_**"okay. I promise" Tears streamed down my face as a grin lit her face, and she took her last breath. **_

I never understood why she wanted me to promise her that. Even though I'm older, I still keep that promise. But even though I'm older I still love fairy tales, mystic beings, especially fairies.

I have always wanted to see one. But to my dismay, none of the spells I have tried have worked. I have tried alot of spells for many different things. I'm not a devil worshiper or anything. I'm just the type of person that loves fairy tales, fantasy books, mystic and enchanted things. Ogres, pixies, _Fae_, and _goblins. _

I looked long and hard at the book, and put it in my bag.

"SCARLETT_!" _I heard my name being yelled, and feet running up the stairs

_"_And where you think your going_?" _My door swung open

"None of your business." I shot a glare at the women standing in my door way

"None of my business? I'm your Mother!" She raised her voice.

"Then maybe you should try acting it!" I ran past her, down the steps, and out the door of my house.

"Scarlett!" I heard her scream outside of the door.

I just ran. I ran as fast as my feet would carry me. Not caring about anything except of getting away.

My pace slowed as I reached a bench in a park. The sun is setting. It's getting late.

Another fight with my mom. She just didn't understand. I know alot of teenagers this day go through it to. My grandma used to tell me, she never got along with her step-mother at first.

**"But you have to try to see it from her point of view"** She told me before she died.

Of course I wasn't really old enough to be able to relate to her, but now that I am, I wish I wasn't. It all started going down hill after my grandmother died. My parents divorced and my mom got a boyfriend. After the divorce my dad left. It's as if he never existed, and that pisses me off.

I sighed as a plopped down on the bench and pulled out my book. I flipped through the pages and stopped at the page that started the story about the girl and the goblin king.

A girl that takes powerful words for granted, and accidentally wishes her brother away. The Goblin King and his Goblins takes her brother away **"to the castle beyond the goblin city"**, and she lives the story she was just telling. She meets many friends along the way, beats the labyrinth in less then 13 hours, and declines the Goblin King to get her brother back.

Before I asked my Grandma why the Goblin King doesn't look like a goblin. She told me it's because he isn't a goblin, he's a Fae. A fairy that looks like a human, but isn't very human like except for appearances. In the story he can create crystal balls out of nothing, and use them to make illusions, dreams, or to see from a distance.

It was now dark. I jumped at a sound, and saw a white barn owl fly out of the trees . I looked at it in awe as it danced in the sky, and across the full moon.

The owl was far out of sight.

I sighed to myself in fustration.

_'Okay. Well, I've run away... Now what?' _

_I need somewhere to at least sleep. I wonder if it's safe to sleep on the bench. I don't know if they have people patrolling the park after dark, and I would have to get up before people start going on their early jogs or walks.' _

I heard a police sirens and jolted up from my seat.

_'Craaaaap!' _ I started running away.

_'Usually you have to wait a day or two for police to get involved with a run away, so i thought I would be okay. But I totally forgot about Darek! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _I yelled to myself in my head. _'How could I foget my mom's boyfriend is a cop!' _

I jolted out of the park, took a sharp turn, and crossed a street into a narrow alley. It was a dead end.

The police sirens were getting closer. They probably saw me running out of the park.

_'Shit!'_ I heard a car door slam closed.

"Scarlett! Are you in there? Come on it's time for you to get back home. Your mom's worried."

I heard him getting closer and I held my breath.

I didn't want to go home. At least not yet. The only other time I was this upset at my mom was when she almost threw out my book, saying that I was to old for fairy tales.

"Come on, Scarlett. I'm serious. Do you really want to play this game?" I could now see his shadow on the dim alley wall.

Thoughts rushed through my head. "Never wish yourself away to goblins"

... Why was this coming to my head now?

I heard foot steps getting closer, and closer.

"I - I wish... that the ... _**Fairies **_would take me away from here, right now!" I closed my eyes shut as I shouted.

The foots steps were gone. The sound of cars riding past on the street were gone. The sound of people on the side walks were gone. All I could hear now was the rustling trees.

I cautiously opened my eyes to see... a labyrinth?

* * *

_**Dun Dun Duuuuun! :) sorry this ch. was a lil slow. the next one will be more exciting. Please keep reading this story. and review :D**_


	2. Labyrinth, Companion, and Stuck

**I do not own any character, settings, items, etc from the 1986 movie, Labyrinth! I do own Scarlett, and other original characters and plot. Please enjoy and review :)**

**I would also like the thank "MysticalMayhem" for being my first review and making me want to keep writing :)**

**Sorry this Ch. took so long my computer rebooted itself and all was lost. Please enjoy-**

**

* * *

**

"Wha- What the?" I whispered to myself as my legs beneath me collapsed.

I was on a tiny hill overlooking a huge labyrinth. The labyrinth walls twisting and turning, with green forests in random spots. A castle in the middle reaching up to the sky. It looked amazing ,mystic, and some what frightening.

**"Never wish yourself away to goblins."**

'But I didn't! I wished myself away to fairies! Wishing away to goblins...goblins...goblin city...labyrinth...labyrinth has fairies...Damn! Don't tell me that because I wished myself to fairies they took me to wherever they were. The labyrinth!'

But I thought the labyrinth was only a fairy tale. I didn't really think it would work!

This is just like the girl **Sarah. **She took powerful words for granted, and lived the story she was just telling.

But still! Even in the story she wished herself away to _goblins_, not fairies!

Wait.. Crap! I totally broke my promise.

The first time, yes, my grandma told me not to wish myself away to goblins. But the second time, when the promise really counted, when she was on her deathbed! the thoughts stung my heart. She told me not to wish myself away, period. she never said to what, ogres, pixies, goblins, or _fairies! _

The guilt started sinking in, and eyes were starting to water. I quickly shook it off.

"Okay! This is no time for crying!" I tried to motivate myself. I picked my self up. I looked down the little hill. For such a tiny hill, it's pretty steep. "Okay, One step forward, another step going back home."

I took one step, and I fell.

I tumbled down the hill, and came to a halt.

'Well I feel pretty damn retarded.'

I picked myself off and bushed off my clothes. I tuned around to see where to go next...

"AHHHHH! What the hell are you doing!" I quickly covered my eyes.

'Theres a- a- a **Dwarf** peeing inna freaking fountain!'

"Hey! What are you doing here!" It yelled. "S- Sarah? What are you doing back here! Do you know **he'll **do if he knows your back?"

"Sarah? You mean the girl form the story?" I asked as I uncovered my eyes

The panicked face turned sour. "Your not Sarah! You definitely look like her! But she had beautiful green eyes!" It pointed at me

"Well sorry for having ugly blue eyes" I spat back!

'Wait?' The name Sarah? I look just like her except for having emerald I have blue eyes?

"Hey, do you know the full name of this, Sarah?" I asked the dwarf

"Why would I tell yah?" it crossed it's arms and turned around.

"Just tell me!" I yelled in a somewhat pleading voice.

"Her name was Sarah Williams." He said without turning around.

'How could I be so stupid! My grandma's Sarah? Ugh! And my great uncles name is Toby isn't it?'

Yup my name is Scarlett Williams. My mom and grandma would tell me how much I looked like her in her youth. I was even shocked when they showed me a picture. I looked exactly like her, except I have blue eyes.

"It all makes sense now!" I told myself

"What makes sense?" The dwarf tunred around

"How could I be so blind?" I kept talking to myself, to deep in thought to answer the creature.

"Thats why she didn't want me to wish myself or anybody else away! Because she did it once! And she knew it was a bad idea." I said in a rush. "And I broke my promise." My words slowed down as the guilt started leaking in. "I shouldn't have wished myself away." I frowned to myself.

I sighed and took a look round. I looked up at the so different sky.

All of a sudden I saw something fly past my vein of vision.

"Is- Is that a fairy!" I asked with a big grin on my face

The little beauty flew over to the dwarf and flew around his head.

"Damn pests!" He took out a can and sprayed it. It yelped and fell.

I dove for it and catched it.

"How dare you!" I yelled at him. "Ouch! It bit me!" I yelped and the fairy flew out of my hand

"What do you think it was gonna do?" The dwarf questioned

"I don't know! I thought it did nice things like-"

"Grant wishes?" He answered my sentence

"Well, yah."

He looked at me long and hard

"your just like her." He sighed

"you mean Sarah?" I asked

"Yah." He answered "She was my my first friend" It turned and kicked a little pepple

I sat down on a boulder, crossed my legs, and put my chin in my hand.

"She was a good person wasnt she." a little smile lit my face

"you knew her?" It turned back around

"Yah. To tell you the truth she was my grandmother."

"Your her grandchild?"

"Yah, I wish she was still with me." My little smile turned upside down

"You don't mean!" He gasped.

I just nodded. He bowed his head in silence for the grief of his frist friend.

"It has been a while since she's been here hasn't it?" he asked himself

I got back up and the same little fairy cam back over. But instead of flying back over to the dwarf it landed on my shoulder.

"your her, aren't you? the one that wished herself away to us fairies." It asked. It's voice as beautiful as it's appearance.

I sighed. "Well, yah. But i didn't think that it would work thou-"

"Good. Thats all I needed to know." It gave me a little grin, bowed, then flew away out of veiw.

"you wished yourself away to fairies?" the dwarf asked

"Ugh! How many times do I need to say it! Yes!" I flew my hands up in the air

'But, what did it mean, that's all it needed to know?'

"You better watch out for them, the pests. they're mischievous! They usually don't bow to others unless they're own kind or higher ups. They must be up to somethin." The dwarf warned

I went over and looked up at a huge gate.

"Hey, do you know how to open it?" I asked with an excited grin

"You really wanna go in there?" He asked shocked

"Well, yah. My grandmother fought her way to the castle beyond the goblin city to take back the child that was stolen, and get home. Maybe that's what i need to do to! Minus the child part." I looked back at the gate.

"Hey look it opened!" I looked through the now opened gates

"Your serious aren't you?" He questioned

I was already in the gate. I poked my head out "you comin?"

"No! Theres no way I'm going through what I did with Sarah again! No. Way." He crossed his arms and turned around again

"Fine your loss." I shrugged and walked further in

"Oh, she's gonna get herself inna ton of trouble. And Sarah would NOT be happy if I let anything happen to her grandchild." He uncrossed his arms and ran after me.

"Nice to see you again." I grinned as he was now next to me.

"Hmph."

"Anyways, whats your name?" I asked him

"I'm Hoggle." He pointed to himself

I stop and extened my hand. "Well then, Hoggle. I'm Scarlett"

"Hmph." He huffed and kept walking. I giggled and jogged back next to him.

"Ugh! It's never ending! All it does is keep going straight!" I complained

"Let's just keep going there must be a turn up here somewhere... Scarlett?" He looked behind to see me looking at something on the wall.

"Do you get distracted by everything!" He tugged at my arm

"Hoggle. This is a worm... right?"

"Of course it is. What did you think it was?" He asked "Come on, we gotta keep goin."

"But I swear I heard it say hello!" I complained

"Nah, I said ello."

We both turned around to see the worm speak.

"I told you!" I gloated to him. I went back over to the worm. "Do you know how to get through the labyrinth?" I asked it

"Didn't I tell yah before? Nothin is as it seems here." I stated

"Before? Oh, you must mean my grandmother. I'm a different person." I told it

"Oh, I see. Well, why don't you try goin that way?" It pointed it's head to a wall.

"But it's just a wall. I can't possibl-"

"Nothin. Is as it seems." It stated again. "Go on." gesturing it's head at the wall again

I stretched out my hands to the wall, and it vanished!

"Thanks a ton! Come on, Hoggle." I started walking down the new path

"Wait! Don't go that way! Neva go _That _way!" It told me

"Oh, thanks again." I smiled at it

Hoggle came over to me and tugged me down so he could whisper in my ear.

"Do you think we should trust it?" He questioned

"Well, why not? It showed us a new path already, he could've just let us keep going straight. So what would be the point of lying to us now?" I told him

I started walking the other way and Hoggle followed

"Phew, just like her grandma, she is." the worm wiggled away

"Hey, Hoggle."

"Hmmmm?"

"When, you kepy saying **he** did you mean- ?"

"Yah." He nodded. "Jareth, the goblin King. I don't know if he knows your here, or he would've shown himself by now. But you never really know what he has up his sleeve." He grunted

"I see. I guess we have to watch ou-" the ground under me crumbled and I started falling down. "AHHHHH!"

All of a sudden a ton of hands were holding me from falling.

"Ah! Watch where your touching!" I smacked one of the hands

"Hoggle! Hoggle! Help!"

_"Help? What do you mean help? We're helping hands." _one of the hands snickered

"Ow! Stop, your hurting me!" I yelped

"_Ok. I guess we'll just. Let go." _Another one said

They all let go of they're grip of me and I started sliding down.

"NO!" I yelped again

They tightened they're grip on me again.

"_Come on then. Which way?" _one asked

"Which, way?" I asked confused

_"We don't have all day. Up or down?" _

"Hoggle! Which way should I go? Hoggle?" I shouted up.

"Come up! Don't go down!" He shouted back

"What?" I couldn't hear him

"Down! _Don't _go down!" He shouted back

"Go down?" I asked

"_Hehehe, she picked down!" _One of the hands shouted to the rest

_"Hahaha, down it is." _Another said

"Wait! What? No!" I shouted

They all let go and I slid all the way down and fell on a dirt floor.

"Ow." I stood up.

I looked around the hole.

'One way in, no way out, I guess.' I sighed to myself

'This was in the story wasn't it? What was it called again? A place to put someone, to forget about them...'

"Ugh! I can't remember!" I complained out land

I heard something behind me. I turned around o see a rope.

"Climb up!" I head Hoggle shout down

I started climbing up the rope. On the other side of the rope Hoggle was struggling to keep a grip on the rope. He couldn't bear the weight and flew in the hole with rope. I fell back in the hole and Hoggle landed on top of me. I pushed him off.

"Why did you let go of the rope?" I shouted at him

"You were to heavy!" He shouted back

"Did you just call me fat?" I blushed

"No! But compared to me your not super small either!" He spat

"Well, excuse me! But in my world I'm considered pretty small, okay!" I spat back. I sighed, and stood up. "This is getting us no where."

"This is bad..." Hoggle said.

"Even if he didn't notice us in the labyrinth, He'll definitely notice if someone is in an oubliette."

"Then we better find a way out. And quick!" I said

"They're is no way out! It's about impossible to climb out to! Oh, We're doomed. I'm going to be pushed head first into the bog of eternal stench!" He whined

"Hoggle! Your bleeding!" I went over to him. His arm face was probably cut when he fell. "Oh, right!" I had my bag with me the whole time. It was a red and black messenger bag then was across my shoulder. I rummaged through it and took out the first aid kit I had packed. I took out a band aid and put it on his face.

"There. that way it won't get infected." I smiled at him

He put his hand up to his bandaged cheek.

"Thanks" He mumbled

I sat crossed legged on the dirt floor and tried thinking of a plan to get out before **he** comes.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review :)**


	3. Jareth, Misunderstandings, and Rumors

**I ****do not own any character, settings, items, etc from the 1986 movie, Labyrinth! I do own Scarlett, and other original characters and plot. Please enjoy and review :)**

* * *

_**The Castle Beyond the Goblin City**_

There in the throne room, on the throne was Jareth, The goblin king, in all his glory. Surrounding him were about a dozen goblins laughing, messing around, playing darts, wrestling each other, and drinking.

Jareth was being amused by two goblins fighting over the last bit of... well... unrecognizable food.

Suddenly Jareth felt something.

"Someones is in an oubliette." He smirked

The goblins stopped what they were doing and started snickering.

Out of mid air Jareth created a crystal ball and slyly moved it over the palm and back of his hand. He peered into it to see who would be the next one to amuse him, while they try to find they're way out.

"Hahaha! It's the little scab, Hedgewart!" He laughed, alone. "Well?" All the goblins joined in his laughter. "Wait!" He silenced them.

"Theres someone else."

The view of the crystal moved onto the other creature in the oubliette. A young girl. He didn't pay attention to what she was wearing, he just notices that she has the same thick dark brown hair (even though it's longer) and the same face that looked just like-

"**Sarah**." The goblin king gritted through clenched teeth. Of course it was to dark in the oubliette to see that the eye color was different, and that it wasn't Sarah at all but her grandchild Scarlett. "Why is she here?" He asked to no one in particular. "Did anybody notice a child being wished way?" He asked the goblins. He stared the goblins down and they all were silent.

"Well?" He wanted an answer and he wanted one now. When the goblins still didn't answer he stood off his throne, slashed his cape behind him, and pointed to the exit.

"All of you, go out, and find out what she's doing here!" He ordered them.

Just as soon as the goblins were out of the throne room, word spread throughout the goblin city, labyrinth, and other places or kingdoms throughout the underground, that Sarah, the winner of the labyrinth was back. No one questioned that it was over 50 years ago that Sarah came here, so she couldn't possibly still look the same, they were so used to seeing a Fae's never changing appearance throughout the decades, and thought that she must be someone with great power to beat the Labyrinth, and keeping her youthful appearance, just as Jareth does, was no problem. But little did everyone know, that the young girl in the oubliette was not Sarah, but Scarlett. And little did Scarlett know, that everyone thinking that she was Sarah would make a huge problem.

* * *

**Sorry this ch. was short. Workin on ch.4 and hoping to get it up real soon :) Also, When Jareth says "Hedgewart, Yes, He is talking about Hoggle, but because he always forgets his name that is what he calls him. **


	4. Out, Spy, and New Friends

**I do not own any character, settings, items, etc from the 1986 movie, Labyrinth! I do own Scareltt, and other original characters and plot. Please enjoy and review :)**

* * *

I was still looking for a way out as Hoggle was grumbling about being thrown into the bog.

"Would you stop! You grumbling to yourself isn't doing anything! And even if the goblin king found out you were helping me, I doubt he would waste his time to throw you in the bog instead of just letting you in here to rot!" I sighed trying to calm myself down. "In my grandmas story, you helped her get out of an oubliette. Can't you do what you did then?" I asked him

"Hmph! It's not like all oubliettes are the same. If there was an escape to all the oubliettes in the Labyrinth, there wouldn't be a reason to even have them." He explained

"Ugh! I don't want to die in a stinkin' hole, in a stinkin' different world, and no one that I stickin' know would ever even know about it!" I complained "Hell, I don't want to die period! Can't another rope just magically fly in front of my face again?" And just after I said that, one did. Not magically, but it was good enough.

"Sir Hoggle! My lady! Grab the rope, and I shall pull you up!" I heard a squeaky voice call down

"Ludo, help?" asked a very low voice

"Yes, my brother! We shall pull them up quit easily with thy strength."

"Oh no. Not those two again." Hoggle sighed to himself. "Come on." He grabbed the rope and was pulled up.

After Hoggle was up, the rope fell back down and I was pulled up. After I was back on my feet I saw a little fox-terrier about knee high with a walking stick, and a big orange beast, probably 8 feet tall.

"Fear not my lady!" The little creature spoke courageously. "We are here to help you" He bent down on one knee, took my hand, and kissed it. "So it seems the rumors are true. They say you have returned."

"Don't waste your breath. That's not Sarah." Hoggle was already walking away

"Not, Sarah?" The big beast was confused

"Not my lady?" The little knight looked over me. "So it seems. My lady's eyes were not such a blue!"

I extended my hand and smiled.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Scarlett. I can probably tell who you are, Sir Didymus. My grandma has told me about you in her stories."

"Ah, the pleasures all mine." Instead of shaking my hand, he put his right arm around his stomach and bowed.

"And I'm guessing your Ludo?" I put my hand down.

"Ludo." The beast stated

"Have I met this, grandmother, you speak of?" Sir Didymus asked

"Grandmother?" Ludo asked to

"Are you both stupid? _Sarah _is her grandma." Hoggle turned around

"My lady is my lady's grandmother? Did my lady have children? Then why is my lady here?" Sir Didymus asked surprised

"Huh?" My head spinning from all the "my lady's"

"She was stupid enough to wish herself away." Hoggle stated

"I'm not stupid!" I complained. "And ya, my grandmo- Sarah. Had children and then her one child had me. But she's..." I trailed off.

"My lady is-?" Sir Didymus knew what I meant and bowed his head

"Sarah, not here." Ludo cried also understanding

"Who was it to do such a thing to lady Sarah! I shall avenge her!" The little knight said whipping his walking stick around everywhere at imaginary foes.

"Well, nobody. I'm glad she could... Leave, peacefully. It happened from old age." I tried being gentle with the matter.

"Has that day been so far ago? I can remember the day like it was yesterday. Of course this is not like thy home. Nothing is as it seems." Sir Didymus explained. "Nothing is as it seems. It must have been a long time, but here it doesn't feel that way. Here, our days are 26 hours and for here is much different from your world, it feels as though it was not so long ago. The time between our world and yours is much different. When Sarah went home I presume it wasn't that long after she left." Hoggle explained further

"I see" I said, trying to grasp the information they were throwing at me

"So, what is thy plan? Now that thee has wished thyself away." Sir Didymus asked

"Well, I don't know. The thing is, I wished myself away to fairies, so I don't really understand the situation either. Hoggle and I were heading to the castle. I need to figure out how I got here, and how to go home." I explained

"Then we shall help thee! Right brother Ludo?" said Sir Didymus excepting the challenge

"Ludo, help." Ludo agreed

"Sweet. then it's settled. Off to the castle we go... Does anybody know which way to go?" I asked

"This way my lady!" Sir Didymus pointed his walking stick to the north. He whistled. "Ambrosius!"

A little sheep dog walked out from behind tree. He had a saddle on his back, and looked unsure if it's safe to come out.

"Ah, come here my trusty steed. Theres nothing to be afraid of." Sir Didymus said

Sir Didymus climbed onto the saddle and pointed his stick north again.

"Onwards Ambrosius!" He told the dog, and the barked and went on with the orders.

We were following Sir Didymus for a while until I heard something. It kinda sounded like something laughing and somebody else screaming. I looked around and saw nothing, so I kept walking. But then I heard it again. I stopped again and kept looking around me.

"Scarlett?" Ludo stopped.

"It's OK Ludo." I reached up and patted his head. "Come on, everyone is getting ahead." We started walking again, but I couldn't help but feel something was wrong.

_**The Castle Beyond the Goblin City**_

"Lore, what are the updates." The goblin king asked the creature kneeling in front of him as he sat on his throne. His elbow was on the arm rest, and his chin was resting in his hand.

"We sent someone to gain their trust and get information." Lore answered. He was the captain of the castle's guards. He was a handsome man, blonde shaggy hair and blue eyes. He was wearing his armor that was outlined by baby blue that complimented his eyes, for he was still in the act of duty. Of course he wasn't a regular Fae guard, he was half orc. A humanoid beast with green skin that has warrior strength and a strong sense of pride. Which actually made him a great Captain for the guards. Being half Fae and half orc, gives him perfect strength while pertaining his human looks. It also gives him the ability to see it from his underlings point of view by being half Fae.

"This Sarah, the first time she was here me and my men were away on a mission for you, so I didn't get to the pleasure of seeing her. To loose to a little girl. You were loosing your edge your majesty, and now your loosing it again by taking such measures over her now that she's back. It's not good to be so relaxed, but it isn't so good to be so cautious either." Lore chuckled

The king grimaced, then sighed. "I was careless. I underestimated her, and she ended up beating the labyrinth, even though she wasn't supposed to..." He trailed off. "Who did you send? Hopefully someone powerful." he changed the subject quickly

"You act as if she's a big threat." Lore mused

The king sighed. "I said it before didn't I? I underestimated her, I won't make the same mistake again." He waved his hand as if to dismiss Lore, but he just got back up to his feet and continued the conversation. Most people would not be so casual with the king, but they have been friends since their youth, and give each other advice on many different occasions.

"I sent one of my newest men. I thought that it would be a good task to prove himself. He should send information within no time." Lore told the king

"And his name?"

"His name is...

**_Scarlett's POV_**

The screaming and laughing subsided until we reached a huge tree. Then I heard it starting up again.

I couldn't take it anymore. I stopped and stomped my right foot, which was still tired from all the walking.

"Okay! You guys can't tell me you can't hear that."

"..."

"Oh, come on! I can clearly hear laughing and then screaming."

"Didn't we tell ya before? Nothing is as it seems. It could be anything from a rock, prank, tree, spy..." Hoggle explained. "Didn't you hear about the false alarms from Sarah?"

"Well yah. But it sounds like somebody really needs our help. What if it's like somebody like Ludo who needed my grandma's help?"

"My lady, we must keep going if you want to return home." Sir didymus tried to persuade me. It wasnt going to work

"I know, but my motto is, Do what you think is right, and I just... Do guys here something coming this way? Oomph!" I felt something crash into me and I flew onto the ground by the impact.

My lady? Are you alright?" I could hear Sir Didymus ask.

"What the?" I rubbed my head and looked up, and saw eyes staring right back down. A mix between dark and light green eyes. On top of me was someone. A boy that looked around the same age as me. He has a well structured pale face. His hair was black and kinda long, but not long enough to go to his shoulders. His bangs were swept to the side. It looked pretty cool. It just made you want to tussle and put your hands through it.

"Ugh, Sorry. You okay?" He rubbed his head, got up and reached his hand down. I grabbed it and with little effort he pulled me up. Now that I looked at it he had a somewhat lean body but at the same time it looked like he could hit a boulder and it would crumble beneath the pressure.

"Uh, yah. You?" I asked

"Yah, thanks." He replied

"Why were you running like that?"

"Ugh! Those stupid fiery's gotta hold of me. Trying to take my head off. I think I lost them."

"Theres fiery's?" I went eye wide with curiosity and took a step over where he said they were.

He grabbed my arm. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. They can be nasty. They think that anybody can take their limbs off, and they'd try to take yours off to." He warned

I turned around to look at him, then looked over at Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo. They were all looking him up and down suspiciously.

"Hmmmmm... So you were just running away from fiery's and just happened to run into us, eh?" Hoggle spat.

"Hoggle!" I scolded

"I bet he's a spy for that high prided king." Hoggle went up to the boy and poked him in the chest.

"Why you little..." The boy spat

"See! He even sounds like the king. I wouldn't be surprised if it was the king himself disguised."

"I will give no man mercy if they dare to intrude on our quest!" Sir Didymus jumped in and swung his stick. Even Ludo took a step in and growled.

"Stop it! All of you!" I went in between the boy and group.

I turned to the boy.

"I'm really sorry. They're all just cautious."

Then turned to the group.

"And all of you, be nice. He just had to run away from something, and here you guys are, interrogating him."

"Hmph." Hoggle crossed his arms and turned around.

I sighed. "Sorry for all this commotion. My name's Scarlett. What's yours?" I extended my hand

"Heh, don't worry 'bout it. My names Raven, but you can call me Rave. Nice to meet yah." He smiled and his hand grasped mine in a shake.

'Finally. Someone who can shake a hand.' I giggled to myself

In the corner of my eye I saw the group walking away. I let go of his hand and turned.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked them

"Where do you think?" Hoggle huffed

"My lady, we must go. If thee wants to go home we must cover enough ground before the sun leaves us." Sir Didymus explained.

"Dark soon." Ludo said

"Fine." I huffed. "Sorry we gotta go. Nice to meet yah though." I turned around from Rave and jogged up to the group.

"Wait." Rave jogged up next to me.

I stopped. "What is it?"

"Where are yah guys headed?" He asked

"Oh we're headed to-"

"None of yur fairies dust!" Hoggle interrupted me. "Do yah really think we'd tell yah where we're headed?"

"Your headed to the castle. Aren't yah?" Rave smirked

"Why you!" Hoggle put up a fist.

"That's right how'd you know?" I asked

"Well obviously you don't want the king to know what your up to so you must be sneaking to his castle, right?"

"Well kinda. That is where we're going, not really sneaking, but it would be best to keep low." I explained

"Hmph! You weren't supposed to tell him!" Hoggle huffed and started walking again

"It looks like you guys could use some directions. I know the way. I'm headed near that direction anyways."

"You are? Great! We have a better chance of getting they're quicker if we have a guide."

"Hmph. **just **heading that way, **just **happened to walk into yahs, JUST JUST JUST!" Hoggle through his hands in the air in frustration.

"Hoggle." I sighed at him

"Hmph!" He started walking faster until he was farther than everybody else.

'This is going to be a loooooong trip." I sighed to myself. I looked up at the sky and smiled. 'But.' I continued in my head. " It's going to be tons of fun!' I giggled

"Come on Scarlett! We're all ahead of yah!" Rave shouted

"Coming!" I shouted and ran up to the group.

**To the castle beyond the goblin city. Here we come!**

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review. :)**


	5. Human, Mira, and Worries

_**I do not own any character, settings, items, etc from the 1986 movie, Labyrinth! I do own Scarlett and other original characters and plot. Please enjoy and review :)**_

* * *

_**Hey everyone! This is Scarlet**__**t! :D. Ok let me recap on what has happened so far. I was in a big fight with my mom, ran away, wished myself away, (which actually worked!), and am now on this crazy adventure with some new friends to The Castle Beyond the Goblin City, so I can get home! *sigh* Oh my, gotta go. Hoggle and Rave are fighting over the directions again. Bye Bye!**_

We were now all sitting around a campfire, except for Sir Didymus who was sitting on Ambrosius. We were in one of the forest parts of the labyrinth.

"OK! I do NOT understand how my Grandma could have finished this labyrinth in only 13 hours." I said as I looked around. The sky really does look different here.

"Well, She did have a lot of help. And that's all the time she had, that was the goal. You can do a lot when you have strong determination, my lady " Sir Didymus told me

"All I'm determined to do is get home." I said

"Home? Which kingdom are you from?" Rave questioned.

"Oh yah, You're not up to date with all this are you? I asked him

"Heh, not really." he responded

"Well, I'm not really from here...I'm from a different universe, dimension, world, realm, whatever you wanna call it. Anyways, I wished myself away, and here I am. I'm thinking that if I go to The Castle Beyond the Goblin City I can get back home."

Rave didnt say anything. He just raised a eyebrow at me then gave a questioning look at the rest of our group.

"You don't believe me?" I questioned

"It's not that I don't believe you. What I can't believe is that theres a human running around the Underground!"

"Well of course I'm human! What did you think I was? Wait...Then what are you?"

"A Fae of course!" He stood up. "Did you think a human could just live in the Underground like it was nothing, unless it goes through a royal? And even then, there would be a big fight about it. Do you know how much trouble someone can get in for helping a human like this?" He then looked at the group. "Did you guys know bout this?"

"Of course we dids! Did yah thinks we would follow her around and help her without knowin' what we're gettin' into?" Hoggle answered

"Is a human being here really that bad?" I asked

"Of course it is! The reason we don't live in the same world, realm, whatever, is because it's not meant to be. If humans were supposed to be in the Underground or us vice versa, then it would be that way, but it's not." He sat back down.

Nobody spoke. They didn't know what to say, and neither did I. It was awfully awkward. I just looked down, then up at the sky again.

I couldn't tell if the night already passed or if we were just getting into it.

"I'm going to go look for some more wood. The fire looks like it needs it." I said quietly as I got up

"Let me assist you my lady. You do not know what are in these forests. It could be dangerous." Sir Didymus offered

"No thanks. I'll be find. I won't go that far." I rejected and took off.

I wasn't really looking where I was going. I just picked up a few sticks and kept walking. I mindlessly went deeper and deeper into the forest.

"Idiot. It's not like I wanna be here either." I said out loud as I kicked a big boulder. "Ow!" I yelled from the pain in my foot, and dropped the few sticks I was holding. "Stupid boulder!" I mindlessly kicked it again with the same foot, and the pain grew.

I slid down the boulder and hid the loudness of a scream and my face with my hands I crouched there for what seemed like forever. I didn't know why, but I just felt so, so, so pissed! I didn't know if it was the fact that Rave didn't except the fact that I was human, and might leave the group, or just the fact that I was in a world unfamiliar to me. Maybe, I was scared. As that option sinked in, I flinched at the sound of a tree branch that had broken from it's life source, being snap by an unknown pressure. I uncovered my face and looked around. I saw something in the corner of my eye that made me jump to my feet.

"Your that fairy." My voice was a little sore from screaming.

"And your the girl that mindlessly wished herself away." The little beauty stated. The same fairy that I met at the Labyrinth's gate flew over in front of my face, her wings flapping at a rapid pace.

"About that, how did you know about it? The only people that I have told are the people in my group."

"Oh my. You are a silly girl are you not? I am one of the many you wished yourself away to." Her chuckle was as sweet as honey and sugar.

"Oh, right... Then you must know how I can get home!"

"I wonder..." she teased

"Please! How do I get home?" I pleaded

She sighed. "I'm sorry, but I'm not the one to tell you that information. Neither, do I have the power to even take you home."

"Then I'm just supposed to stay here?"

She looked at me with gloomy eyes. "It is up to you...and **him**."

"Who's "**him**"? Y-you can't mean" My eyes went wide.

"Scarlett! You here?" I could here Rave call. I turned my head behind me, where I heard Rave's voice. I looked back to see that the fairy was closer and looking straight into my eyes.

"Listen. The answers you are looking for **are** at the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. Although, they may not appear right after you get there. There is also more answers there than you think, even if you didn't know that there were questions to them. My name is Mira. Do not forget it, for I can promise you we will meet again."

"Here you are." I turned around to see Rave.

"Uh, sorry I was just talking to-" When I turned back around, Mira was gone.

"talking to who?" He asked

"N-nobody. Never mind. Why are you here. I told you I would be fine." I picked up the dropped sticks and started walking back to camp.

"You were gone longer than you think. At first Sir Didymus was going to find you. I volunteered instead. Look, I am a little shaken at the fact that your human, but I think I'll live." He gave me a little smile.

"So your not leaving." I smiled wide.

"Are you kidding? You would never get even near the Goblin City, with directions like Sir Didymus's." He chuckled

"Oh my gosh. Thank you!" I went and hugged him

"I-It's ok." He stuttered. His face turning a bright red.

"What is wrong with my perception of direction?"

"Well let's just say that when I first met you guys. You were going in the complete wrong direction."

"I say, Sir! My instincts never lie!" Sir Didymus scuffed. Before me and Rave knew it, we were already back with the others.

"Hehehehe. If you say so." Rave chuckled again.

_**The Next Day**_

We just got up and started walking again a few moments ago. I didn't tell anyone about my talk with Mira. I'd probably get some more crap about how there mischievous and nothing is as it seems. I thought about it for a while, and decided to trust her. And if what she says is true, I hope we get to the castle soon. But theres something that keeps popping in my head. I have a pretty good idea who "**him"** is. Just the fact that we're going to his castle is a big hint. Yup. The Goblin King. But why would it be up to him if I stayed here or not? Was me being here really is fault? I don't know why, but whenever I think about it...I get a bad feeling

* * *

**Sorry this took soooooo long to come out. I've been of track. (My niece was born :)) Please review, and don't be shy to send me a ****request on a new story, or if you have any ideas for this one :)**


	6. F Falling, Revenge, and Closer F

_**I do not own any character, settings, items, etc from the 1986 movie, Labyrinth! I do own Scarlett, and other original characters and plot. Please enjoy and review :) **_

* * *

**_I put this down here just in case you guys don't read the top. This is just a little short/filler that popped into my head. Not much of the plot is covered in this Ch. It gives you little look into what can happen when you are in such a group, as the one Scarlett's in. Hope you enjoy it, and PPPLLEEEAASSEEEE Review :) I'm not afraid to beg. Reading your reviews is what keeps me motivated to keep writing . But there is a little surprise at the end. ;) _**

We were **still **walking to the castle, except we were now going around the twists and turns of the Labyrinth. The line went like this: First it was me, swinging my arms and humming the song, "Fixed at Zero" by VersaEmerge. Then, Rave and Hoggle next to each other, saying smart-ass comments to each other every few seconds. And last but not least, Sir Didymus (on Ambrosius) and Ludo, Sir Didymus yapping on about his bold adventures.

"Hahaha! Try to catch me little man!" Rave was teasing Hoggle as he ran from the little dwarf.

"Why you little!" Hoggle was fastly wobbling towards Rave

"Who's the little one?" Rave was just laughing and having a good time when he ran past me, bumped shoulders with me in the process and WHAM!...I face planted into the ground.

...

Everyone was quiet for a few moments. Not a peep. They all just watched me blankly, and I just laid there motionless. That is until Rave decided to be a jack ass and started giggling, and his giggling became a full blast of laughter as he grasped his stomach from the pain, and gasped for air.

I put my left hand down, then my right, pushed myself up a little, and lifted my face.

"You little bastard." I spat. But I must've had a huge red spot on my forehead from the impact, because Rave just laughed harder. I quickly got to my feet and started chasing Rave.

"You jerk! It's your fault that I fell in the first place!" I just got into reach of him, and luckily was close enough to grab the back of his shirt. "Gotcha!" I said in triumph, and made a fist.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry." Rave shouted and blocked his face.

"Oh no! You are not getting away with this one, Rave." I snickered.

He crouched down into fetal position, and started rocking back and forth. "Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me."

I almost couldn't keep my laughter in, and he saw that as an opening. He quickly swooped me up and laid me across his shoulder, while holding me with one hand, and having the other up in the air in a fist.

"Victory! I have captured the princess!" He said, sounding proud of himself.

"What princess? Put me down" I yelled as I kicked the air and punched his back. I could feel my face burn bright red.

"As you wish, your majesty." He put me down and bowed.

"Don't make me do something you'll regret." I said as I cracked my knuckles.

"Okay, Okay." he put his hands up in defense, then chuckled. "Come on. We're burning daylight."

"Oh no. I'm not done yet." I stood my ground.

"Huh?" He questioned

"You still have to repay me for making me fall." I smirked.

"...Oh my." He knew something bad was coming, and you could hear it in his voice.

**A few moments later  
**

"Onwards trusty steed!" I yelled and pointed a finger in the direction we we're going. Hehehe, and yes I am getting a piggyback ride from Rave. No walking? I think yes!

It was about and hour later, and Rave's legs finally gave out. I didn't think he would go that long, but I'm not complaining.

"The castle looks so much closer." I could see more than just the tip from over the trees.

Just a little while to go ... Hopefully. Well, as I said before, "One step forward, another step going back home."

Little did I know that, that step would change the whole course of our quest, and put me farther into this world then I thought was even imaginable.


	7. Strange men, Traitor, and Castle

_**I do not own any character, settings, items, etc from the 1986 movie, Labyrinth! I do own Scarlett, and other original characters and plot. Please enjoy and review :)**_

* * *

___**Hey everyone! This is Scarlet**__**t! :D. Ok let me recap on what has happened last time. Rave found out I was human, and was a little spazzed out by it. He was saying how it wasn't the best idea to be traveling with me. It's okay though, he decided to stay and help us get to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. I also got some very useful information from Mira. Hopefully what she said was tr- "Rave! Get Hoggle out of that head lock, right now! We don't have time for this!" Sorry gotta go. Bye bye! **_

"What the hell! put me down!" I yelled as I kicked the air and punched the man's back. "If my friends so happend to catch up to us! Oh, you'll be in so much trouble!"

"Hehe. No wonder he's so interested. You're a weird one." The man chuckled, and I could swear I could hear her friends call my name.

_...Ok, well let me explained what happened..._

**"The castle looks so much closer." I could see more than just the tip from over the trees.**

**Just a little while to go ... Hopefully. Well, as I said before, "One step forward, another step going back home."**

**But when I took that one little step, a couple men came out from behind the trees. About six, to be exact. **

**"Ummmm. Hi. Do you guys need something?" I asked**

**'Oh man! I sure hope there not theives!' **

**I looked behind me to see Hoggle stepping back a few steps, and Sir Didymus and Ludo stepping forward. Ambrosius barked and Ludo growled. I then looked over at Rave who held is head down in...Shame?**

**"Actually. Yes, we do." A man with blonde hair and blue eyes said. He looked like the leader, because he was infront of the rest, and talked for the group. **

**Instantly after he said that, with a snap of his fingers, all the other men rushed forward. Each very fastly going up to each member of my group, and tying there hands behind there back making it impossible for them to move forward by the men's grip. Well, all except me and Rave. One of the men, just stood leaning against Rave, who still had his head down. ****Even Ambrosius had his legs tied, and looked like a dead bug upside down. **

**"What are you doing?" I yelled/asked as I ran towards my friends to help. I was stopped though, by a hand griping my wrist. The owner of the hand whisked me around, and swooped me over his right shoulder. I realized it was the blonde man. **

**I picked my head up and looked at my friends struggling.**

**"Get of me you fiend! If you so dare intrude on our quest any longer I shall not hold thyself back!" Sir Didymus growled at the men**

**I then looked over at Ludo who was growling, twisting, and turning. Though being the gentle beast he is, did not fight back with his full potential. It was also pretty smart on the bad guys side to pick the largest men to go against Ludo. **

**I then looked over at Hoggle, who was trying his best to get free, with no luck, being the small man he is.**

**I then looked over at Rave.**

**"Rave!" I yelled**

**His head shot up, looked at me, and within seconds looked right away to his right.**

**"What are you doing? Do something!" I yelled again.**

**This time he looked at me straight in the eyes, and looked like he was debating if he should to something risky.**

**"Hehehe. She still hasn't figured it out? You must be a better actor than we originally thought." The man that was leaning against Rave said. **

**I looked at Rave in disbelief, and he returned it with a look of a mix between regret and pride. **

**"R-Rave. You couldn't have!" I asked more than yelled**

**He looked me in the eyes a little longer, before looking at the blonde man.**

**"Sir." Rave said respectfully before going on his right knee. Letting the one man stand on his own.**

**The blonde turned around to face Rave and I used my hands on his shoulder to pick myself up look to behind at the scene.**

**"Very good Raven." The blond smiled, seeming proud of the younger man. "His majesty will be pleased."**

**"Thank you, Sir. I'm proud to help my King in anyway I can." Rave said loyally before looking quickly back at me, then to the Blonde again.**

**"Good to hear! I will call for you after I get word on what to do next from His Majesty. And all of you! Quickly bring them to the castle! We will await commands about them later! I will go first." The blonde ordered and stated**

**"W-Wait!" I started struggling again. "Rave! You can't be serious! Please!" I yelled, but all in vain.**

**"Scarlett!" I heard Ludo cry as the blonde started fast walking away. This startled the blonde, but he seemed to ignore it.**

"Here we are." The blonde huffed as he took me off of his shoulder. I looked up and the gate. It must be The Goblin City.

Even over the huge gate, I could see the castle reaching to the sky. It was huge.

"W-Where are we going?" I asked as he dragged me into the city.

"Heh, where do yah think?" He replied

And I think I knew the answer to that one.

The Castle Beyond the Goblin City.


	8. Stupid, Goblin King, and Not Sarah

_**I do not own any character, settings, items, etc from the 1986 movie, Labyrinth! I do own Scareltt, and other original characters and plot. Please enjoy and review :)**_

* * *

Well this is just perfect. I'm stuck in a Stupid castle. In a Stupid room. Waiting for the Stupid Goblin King. With a Stupid blind fold on. Not to mention being Stupidly tied up! Stupid, capitalized for the Stupidness of it all!

'Geez. How long is it going to take for him to get here?' I asked asked myself, and as if on cue the door swung open.

"Well, here you go your majesty. I hope I got the right one." I heard a man who I recognized was the blonde man who kidnapped me.

"Indeed." I heard a husky and unfamiliar voice say as I felt fingers lift my chin up. "You look exactly the same don't you?" the voice asked amused. "How is that possible? Did you take something home with you from here, humans are supposed to age." He sounded annoyed and confused.

"W-what?" I asked confused. Did he mean my Grandma?

I felt a hand goes pass my head pull the knot of the blind fold and yanked it off.

I looked up and was awestruck. He has tasseled blonde hair, a very handsomely structured face, and beautiful blue eyes.

Although looking at me, he seemed shocked.

"What is this glamour? Why arn't your eyes emerald?" He asked intrigued with a little hint of annoyance

...emerald. He is definitely talking about my grandma.

I looked around the room which I was being held captive.

The room I was thrown in was pretty bland but still elegant in it's own way. It was made up of grey stone, like the rest of the castle. It has a window that overlooked the Goblin City. With pure white curtains that was lifted up. It was wide enough for you to site across it with your legs out a little, without the fear of falling less than you would other windows.

Apparently you should never NOT answer the Goblin King, because when he noticed I wasn't listening to him he roughly grabbed my chin to look at him.

"All the same you still seem naive." He said getting up. for all you who didn't know, he was crouched down to be leveled with me, who was sitting.

"I am not!" I blurted out getting the attention of both men.

"Ah! There's that fire that I saw in you all those years ago." He smirked

This bastard was pissing me off..Please mind my French, you'll be hearing a lot of it.

"So, my question still remains. Why is your eyes different?" He asked

"I am not who you think I am." I sighed, which received a raised eyebrow from the king

"What do you mean? You are Sarah Williams. The only defeater of the Labyrinth." He said the last part with scorn.

"No, I am not." I defended myself

"If your not Sarah Williams, then who are you, why do you look exactly alike, and what happened to her?" He asked, obviously not believing me

I breathed in, nervous and not knowing if I should tell him. But then I thought of what Mira said. The only way to get home is for his corporation.

"Well?" he asked arrogantly

"My name is Scarlett. I'm Sarah's grand-daughter, and she passed away." I said all in one breath. I stared at him and he stared back, processing the information I just gave him

"You believe me to believe such a thing?"

"Why wouldn't you? It's been well over 50 years since she's been here. She married, had kids, and her daughter had me. She passed away a couple years ago from old age." I explained to him

"She...Married...and...died?" He was obviously shocked, but then smirked. "Interesting. You became a little less child-ish, almost fooled me."

I sighed and face palmed myself...This is gonna take a while

* * *

**Well here it is! Sorry for not updating in a while! Please review, add, favorite, ect :) **


End file.
